


Ultimate Boop

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: 2018 Christmas Fics [1]
Category: RWBY, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Boop.That's it just boop.





	Ultimate Boop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smylie/gifts).



Nora slammed her hammer down on the grimm's head. Cas took the opportunity to lodge his blade into the beowolf's chest. It whimpered before falling to the ground heavily. Black smoke rose from the body, wisping it away.

Nora jumped into the air and held up a hand. Cas remembered Dean and Sam doing something similar. Akwardly, he raised his own palm and tapped Nora's.

She laughed.

Then she hrabbed his arm and pulled Cas along through the forest. Cas walked alongside the skipping Valkarie.

"Where are we going?" Cas asked.

Nora giggled. "You'll see!" she sing-songed. Cas sighed but he let Nora drag him along. She hummed as she walked. Cas listened to the cheerful tune, finding some sort of... comfort in the melody.

Strange.

After a few minutes of walking, the pair broke free from the treeline and stood on the edge of the cliff. The sun was just setting; casting a redish orange glow across the land, scattered with teaces of blue. Pink clouds dotted the sky. Castiel's eyes widened.

As an angel, he knew the earth was a place of incredible beuaty, but seeing it right in front him was all the more powerful. Nora laughed softly beside him. "Pretty, isn't it?"

"Very." Castiel hummed in response. He just stared, mesmerized by the ruby skies above him. Nora giggles again. She turns to Cas and very gently pokes his nose.

" _Boop_."

Cas smiles and touches hers.

"Boop."


End file.
